


Moral Complication

by pinkcherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hyung line, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Might be confusing, Multi, Threesome, american school year system my bad, okay perhaps there's a plot, there's a little smut, there's no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherry/pseuds/pinkcherry
Summary: Mark wasn’t so sure what happened between point A and point B, but he was so sure this was all fucking wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to be this complicated. Mark was the kind person who kept to himself and stayed away from other people’s business, _relationships_. He even played the role of the quiet friend, the type who laughed at jokes when he was needed to and who responded curtly when he was asked of something. He was supposed to be content, all seven of them. They were all supposed to be happy.

But he was graduating soon. The first one in his group of friends. The next three months would be last of Mark Tuan. Then next year it would be just the six of them and Mark in college overseas. Which would be fine, Jackson assured him he would follow his suit, being it his dream too, and Jinyoung assured him they’ll Skype a lot. It all just sounded like a bunch of bullshit to Mark if anyone had ever asked him for his opinion. Mark may be quiet, but he was no idiot. A lot of things can happen in a year, new friends and new environment, he would surely lose all of them.

Losing his six current best friends was not, however, _that_ big of a deal either. It wasn't new for someone like him. He had other best friends before them too, before his father thought it would be a good idea to move all the way across the Pacific Ocean. Five years later, they barely talked or texted. Making new friends in college wouldn’t be that hard either. Sure he was quiet and he didn’t have much input in anything regarding _anything_ , but he was also remarkably handsome. He had the genes to immediately attract friends. At least that was how he made friends ever since preschool. Even if the six were all of a lower grade, it isn’t that hard to find someone to entertain him during class. It was also not that hard to have someone invite him to grab a bite after school. He wasn’t _that_ quiet. He liked getting to know people. Although he didn’t prefer getting into their business, he surely liked hearing about it.

But that sense of ‘ _what have you done for the past four years’_ had him feeling anxious and off his seat. He had met six wonderful (equally annoying) people with a tendency to make him feel like a part of something huge. Though sometimes he felt like there was still an evident border between him and them. He also went to parties that Jackson urged him to go to. With Jackson came Jaebum, being the apparent best friend of the blonde, joining along and encouraging him to do body shots. He was living the life of a messy teenager who preferred sleep over morning walks, and make outs over lecture notes. But if he wasn’t pushed, he would never do things he actually wanted to do.

Perhaps that's what got him off his seat. Losing the people who motivated him to be the best fuck up he can potentially be. But he knew there was something still missing. He wanted more than just your regular pre-frat tendencies. 

What he truly wanted? It would cause chaos.

So he didn’t know why he did it and what led him to do it. Maybe alcohol made him do it. It was just a fun night, even if Jackson kept watering down his beer and it tasted like ass for the most part. But cups after cups of watered down beer still meant he was drinking enough to lose all his morals. Because at one moment, he was grinding against a girl who owned a butt so plump, the next he was being grinded on by another male with a tent in his jeans, and then he was being pulled to the side by Jaebum who’s cheeks were flushed red from the same watered down beer (it was probably the shots), fussing over Jinyoung.

Mark didn’t recall what the fuck he was talking about most of the time. All he knew that Jinyoung was mad at him for him forgetting something important and they were in a brink of a massive break up. Massive because they’ve been together since freshman year. So, in his drunk state, he tried to console Jaebum, patting him on the shoulder as the latter ranted, locked in a bathroom. Jaebum was not one to show emotions, well at least the type to make him look weak. Tears and quivering lip was not a Jaebum thing. He was either happy or stoic. Now here he was crying on his shoulder, moaning about how he fucked up the best thing to ever happen to him. Which, again, was a complete understatement considering the fucker got a full ride to some big shot college with a promised big shot career waiting for him. But Mark loved Jinyoung, and he loved Jaebum too, so he didn’t mention it.

Damn. There was really a lot of things Mark failed to mentioned.

Because at one point Jaebum pulled away to wipe his tear stained cheeks and fixed his hair from all the tugging and pulling from the moaning mess he was. The next Mark was on his lap, ruining the same hair he was fixing by tugging and pulling while their lips moved without rhythm, just hunger, with Jaebum’s hands gripping his hips, pulling him closer than pulling him away. Turning the older into the moaning mess he didn't want to be. Mark wasn’t so sure what happened between point A and point B, but he was so sure this was all fucking wrong.

And the feeling never went away when he woke up from what he thought was a sweet wet nightmare to waking up in Jackson’s bed, half naked. With an almost naked said blonde standing by the end of his bed, his arms folded and his index finger tapping his water bottle, nervously. He didn’t speak, oddly enough, letting Mark take his time and figure out things for himself. It took him a full head throbbing moment to put the puzzle piece together when he realized how much his back, arms, and thighs ached, the hickeys that covered Jackson’s chests, and the groan that emitted from the man besides them.

That was when Mark bolted from the bed, feeling sticky and it wasn’t just from the sweat as he covered his chest with his arms, and yelled with his unused voice. “What the fuck!?”

Then it was Jaebum’s turn to wake up, process things, much slower than Mark and he too sat up straight, butt naked and yelled the same exact thing. Jackson just dropped his water bottle and ruffled his hair in a mess, the morning not quite catching up to him like it always did. “Weren’t you supposed to stay sober?”

“Weren’t you supposed to be in a committed relationship?” Jackson retorted back. Jaebum gasped, as if he didn’t realize this wasn't just more than cheating as he grabbed Jackson’s sheet and wrapped it loosely around his waist, running around the room to picked at three different pants to look for his phone. Jackson and Mark just looked at each other. “Did I just really bottom for…?”

“Shut up!”

The blanket around Jaebum's waist dropped at the same time a loud booming curse escape his lips. Butt all bare for Mark to think about the whole day.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung didn’t speak to Jaebum for a week straight. And he almost guessed that Jaebum had said something about the night of the trio’s biggest mistake if it wasn’t for the fact that Jaebum and Jinyoung played tug of war, Mark being the rope. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Mark listening in to Jinyoung’s complaints about Jaebum. He was supposed to feel guilty for the fact that he slept with Jaebum (and Jackson) and the fact that Jinyoung hates him for it. This? This is beyond Mark feeling guilty because Jinyoung still trusted him.

Jaebum, and his notorious best friend, begged Mark to stay quiet. And being Jinyoung’s best friend, he stayed quiet. But that doesn’t mean this was just going to pass because at one point Jinyoung and Jaebum decided to call it truce and be friends for the sake of the younger ones' comfort who was constantly being thrown around, much like Mark. It made things much harder. Because if Mark felt guilty, the duo saw it as a game, like chess but with knowing smiles and teasing hands. It was almost like Jaebum didn’t just commit anything so severely wrong.

“Just how long would that hickey last?” Jinyoung finally spoke out of the blue one day during lunch as he fed himself a broccoli. Immediately Mark’s hand flew to the left side of his neck, hiding the healing bruise above his collarbone at the same time Jaebum and Jackson looked at each other, as if trying to decipher the owner of the bruise. “Who even gave you that?” From the corner of Mark’s eyes, he saw Jaebum point at himself, having a heated conversation with Jackson through their minds as Jackson shook his head and pointed at himself.

“I don’t know.”

 

____

 

“On a real note, who fucked me?” Jackson finally brought it up after two weeks since the incident. Mark almost choked on his chips at the back seat. He had hoped since the three of them were going to be alone after two weeks that they would forget about the incident. But Jackson was not one to stay quiet, and Jaebum is very prideful after knowing he was the owner of said bruise.

“No one fucked my ass that’s for sure,” Jaebum said so casually, Mark swore this was a normal thing for him. “Whoever did, congratulation, you lost all of your virginity.”

“I..I think it was Jaebum,” Mark chimed in. Both Jackson and Jaebum glanced at him from the front seats with an identical look of raised eyebrows and pursed lips. “I remember seeing it.”

“What?”

“Jackson, you were..in me…” Mark blushed at the memory, still not believing his own words despite the blurry images of the night. “..missionary, and Jaebum, I remember seeing Jaebum behind you and I think..

“Holy shit.”

Mark had a hard time convincing himself that Jackson was genuinely shocked.

 

___

 

Mark couldn’t quite figure himself out. He really couldn’t. Because at one point he swore he was a good person, a good student, and a good friend. But he felt nothing but, because in truth he wasn’t that. It wasn’t hard for him to find out when he saw Jinyoung and Jaebum talking at the hallways, and Jackson had looked at him so sternly, he swore it was jealousy stirring in his friend’s eyes.

Though his eyes were doing the exact same thing as he looked back at the two, smiling at each other as Jaebum shyly grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, like he had always done when he was trying to woo Jinyoung. He suddenly felt a strong arm sling across his shoulder, pulling him against their side and lips so close to his ears, as if he was about to whisper something, but nothing came out. Jackson was up to something and Mark was scared, but thrilled.

Thrilled because he met Jaebum’s eyes over Jinyoung shoulder and something ignited between the two, or three, because Jaebum could hardly look at Jinyoung with the same softness as earlier. He even released Jinyoung’s hand and stepped back a little. Mark didn’t know what was happening, but it felt like, he was being played. He slowly looked up at Jackson and he was smiling down at him. And suddenly Mark saw the truth in his eyes.

Mark and Jaebum. They were Jackson’s pawns. And if the tightness in his pants wasn’t a confirmation that Mark was beyond excited, it was surely for the fear of his last two months.

 

___

 

Mark, he was an asshole, he could at least admit to that. Especially when his hand gripped on the edge of Jaebum's desk tighter, his legs almost giving up on him, a painfully tight grip on his hips and another around his throat. The words being whispered in his ears was supposed to make him feel horrible and worthless, but it just ignited the knots in his stomach and he became into a moaning, begging mess.

 

___

 

Mark laid on his bed on his back, a sigh escaping him as Jackson’s text message spun in his head, tempting him. He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he was anxious at the fact that things are happening without him, or the fact that Jinyoung had bid him goodnight, assuring him that Jaebum and him are fine now, stronger than ever in fact. But Mark knew, Jaebum was in the shower right now, with Jackson, receiving the best gift he could ever received. Jackson’s mouth.

He should have seen this coming. Mark swore he wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t. He was just not aware enough. The heated gaze Jackson and Jaebum threw one another last year after Jackson’s birthday party. The constant sleepovers. He should have known when Jinyoung complained that Jaebum was always with Jackson. Should have known when Jinyoung whined about Jaebum not being intimate enough. Should also have known a month ago was all just an act. The car ride too.

Jackson was not new to being on his knees for Jaebum. It was also not new for Jackson to have Jaebum in him. They were just luring Mark into the deception that everything was new to them so he wouldn’t feel played. Because he had seen it before his eyes, Jackson looked like he knew Jaebum pretty damn well for someone who had only done things like this with Jaebum three times. The two were really shitty people, but Mark couldn’t help but join in on the fun.

 

__

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jinyoung scooted closer to Mark as they sat on his bed, watching a melodrama Jinyoung insists was good. It was a bore, as per usual. Mark was overjoyed he can finally look away from the screen to glance at Jinyoung with his eyebrows quirking in momentary curiosity. “I had this dream.”

Jinyoung placed a hand on his thighs, and things started to get familiar, even if Jinyoung was smiling so innocently, the glint was still the same as he was accustomed to. Suddenly memories from that night started to play in his head again. When he placed his hand on his thigh, the same provocative way Jinyoung’s hand felt his thigh. “And?”

“It was odd. I know I’m with Jaebum, but…”

_“Fuck. I know I’m in this fight with Jinyoung but..”_

“I had this dream about Jackson.”

The dream was beyond what Mark had expected. The fact that it was way too familiar to the way Jackson would treat Mark whenever they were alone sent him chills. The vividness of the dream made Mark uncomfortable, but perhaps it was the jealous of his evident absence in the dream and why it was being told to him.

“Then I woke up,” Jinyoung finished it off, “and I woke up bothered.” He felt a hot breath against his neck and it felt like he was being preyed on again. Jinyoung’s hand squeezed his thigh, lips almost brushing near his ear when he whispered the next word. “I had wished it was you instead, hyung. I wanted you to fuck me so bad.”

Mark froze and he felt like he was thrown into the abyss of his own fucked mind. Partly because Jinyoung desired him, despite having such a beastly Jaebum already and a less beastly Jackson in his dream. And it was mostly at the fact that with Jackson and Jaebum, he was always the one being thrown around, being taken, being their _little slut_. Mark felt a twitch in his pants.

“Come here,” it was probably the boldest move Mark could possibly muster. And instead of feeling wronged, he felt proud. Especially with the way Jinyoung had slid into his lap, similarly to how he had done the same in the bathroom with Jaebum. His hands gripping on his hips, their tongues dancing with one another. Mark’s shirt came off first, and then Jinyoung’s.

“Mark,” Jinyoung panted near his ear as Mark feasted on his neck, not caring if the bruise behind his ear was probably made by Jaebum just the night before. He was marking his own territory now. “Please,” Jinyoung rolled his needy hips, crotch grinding on Mark’s growing tent until he finally urged Mark to work on his jeans, lowering it down his hips.

Before he can even slip his hand underneath Jinyoung’s tight boxers, a chuckle emitted around the room, leaving the two confused. They both looked at each other in the eyes, as if trying to communicate between on how fucked they were.

“Wow.”

Jinyoung looked over his shoulder quickly at the familiarity of the voice. His eyes widening in panic before he looked back at Mark in nothing but guilt. Making it seem like having Jinyoung in his lap, with his bruised lips was wrong. When it was nothing but right for Mark.

“Who knew our surprise visit would surprise us instead, hyung.” Mark looked over Jinyoung’s shoulder to watch Jaebum close the door behind him, locking it for who knows what as Jackson walked over them. Jinyoung’s head dropped, his chin meeting his chest, consumed in nothing but guilt. The corners of his eyes watering in fear.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh. Even if it hurt Jinyoung and surprised Jaebum.

Mark leaned back against the headboard of his bed, watching as Jaebum bent over to cup Jinyoung’s face, looking at him straight in the eyes, and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear. “Jaebum...I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Jagiya,” Mark grimaced at the sweetness of his voice as he felt Jackson’s hyperactive ass flopping down on the bed. Laying down on his stomach as his hand patted Jinyoung’s thigh, as if that would reassure Jinyoung and Jaebum’s relationship to withhold anything. “You were only having fun. It’s okay if you want to play with my hyung.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock. Jackson chuckled again as Jinyoung slapped Jaebum’s hand away in anger. He got off Mark’s lap as fast as Mark got off Jaebum’s when Jackson walked on in them. But he couldn’t get away as far as he hoped when Jaebum gripped on his arm in his drunk state. “Don’t be mad Jinyoungie,” Jackson blurted as he buried his cheek against Mark’s thigh, already being so clingy. Jinyoung’s eyes flashed in wrath. He tried shoving Jaebum away but the latter only managed to pushed him down the bed, air knocking out of his lungs as he bounced up. “Don’t be so aggressive hyung! He’s not used to it.”

“...come play,” Mark whispered underneath his breath only to receive a praising pat on his head by Jaebum himself. Jackson sitting up to reward him with a gentle kiss on the lips instead, breath smelling like alcohol.

“Good boy.”

Jinyoung quickly sat up and stood up from the bed, meeting eye to eye with Jaebum as fury washed over his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he spat only to squeak when Jaebum wounded an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer, making him look like putty in his arm.

“Didn’t you want Mark hyung to fuck you without my permission?” Jinyoung flinched at his words. “You have my permission. Go ahead.” Jinyoung looked back at Mark, Jackson already playing with the hem of his jeans, placing a kiss on his hip bone, before his eyes rolled up to meet Jinyoung’s. “Then you can have Jackson too. Isn’t that what you want?” Jaebum ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair and smiled.

“It would be fun.”

 

___

 

Mark rose from his slumber, sitting back on his haunches as he wiped the drool from the corner of his lips, his eyes half opened. He then ran a hand through his hair, feeling an ache from his lower back as he met eyes with Jackson who was already on his phone, being the first one to wake up.

“Wanna take a shower?” Jackson asked nonchalantly as he turned his phone off and sat up on all his nakedness. “I don’t know about you but they’re being fucking gross and its ruining my morning.” Mark looked over the side, the sight of Jinyoung’s plump bruised ass waking him up, remembering the night’s events. He felt sick, suddenly, seeing how Jaebum easily cradled Jinyoung in his arms, breathing ever so calmly and peacefully.

“Yeah...sickening,” Mark climbed out of his bed, followed by Jackson as he stretched his arms over his head. They headed to Mark’s bathroom in silence, Jackson turning on the water the first thing he does when he got in, waiting for the water to warm up. “Jackson?”

“Hmm?”

“You love Jaebum huh?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t like Jinyoung?”

“I feel bad for him.”

Mark looked at Jackson, sleep still evident on his face now that the hot water was warming up the room.

“Since Jaebum prefers me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because to him, Jaebum was nowhere near the damn equation but suddenly he became the a to his x and y. Fuck algebra. And fuck Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay perhaps there is plot to this  
> anyways here's Jackson's point of view

Seeing Mark graduating right before his eyes had Jackson feeling _tight_.

Jackson wasn’t as people thought he was, and it might had been his fault. Jackson Wang, athlete extraordinaire, a jokester, a teacher’s pet, everyone’s best friend. He didn’t like it when he wasn’t liked. He had the desire to make everyone like him, but it wasn’t necessary for the attention per se, but to cancel out the thoughts that ran in his head, the guilt that ran through his veins. Because Jackson Wang was no genius, much less a saint, despite how everyone makes him feel otherwise.

Maybe he was just born to be a manipulative jackass. And he genuinely believed in all the way back to three years ago, and ever since then he lived by it. Only if things didn’t backfire.

Jaebum was a lost cause, as he noted throughout the first week Jackson had befriended him. And that was okay because it wasn’t like people suddenly knew themselves the moment they turn 15 years old. Or so he assured Jaebum. Despite the one sided friendship, Jackson couldn’t help but cling on for his dear life for his new, friend who excessively followed the punk rock culture. He could deal with that, he thought. Even if that meant a lot of aggression and sexual denial from the latter.

With Jaebum came Park Jinyoung and he was fine with it because he adored Jinyoung. So much his heart swelled whenever the latter joined them in for lunch rather than spending his days in the library. According to Jaebum, they were acquainted through their parents. Something about college and childhood friends, Jackson didn’t really care. All he knows was he found beauty and love clashing right before his eyes.

It wasn’t so surprising when he started egging Jaebum to start coming to the library with him, making bullshit excuses about how Jaebum should read more. So while the older pretended to look around for books to read, but really talking up some similarly punk rock type of chicks, Jackson bothered Jinyoung. It wasn’t as hard when Jinyoung laughed at everything he said, his fifteen year old blushing at the mere thought of his new found prince.

And much to the eighteen year old Jackson’s dismay, this bullshit ran for another couple of weeks and through those longs days, Jinyoung managed to make the trio a square (no one likes squares). Mark Tuan, possibly the next best thing after Jinyoung. Though he barely gave a fuck.

“I think Jinyoung just asked me out.”

Jackson remembered choking on his organic apple. Something in his stomach completely turning and the same empty veins starts filling up in fury. His mind racing from one memory to another, looking back at all the times they spent together. Because to him Jaebum was nowhere near the damn equation but suddenly he became the a to his x and y. Fuck algebra. And fuck Jaebum.

He was angry, beyond what he had expected. Because not merely a week ago, the same bullshit Jinyoung spurted to Jaebum was the same exact carbon copy of his words to Jinyoung. And he got nothing but a laugh and a pat on the shoulder. As if he was a joke. A real funny joke. Jackson swore he saw red for the first few weeks, seeing shy touches and knowing gazes. He was disgusted. And Mark wasn’t helping. Of course the mute wouldn’t help.

But he was still Jackson Wang, best friend of Im Jaebum. So he had to play the role of one right? He had to pretend he was okay with it, despite the thin ice between him and Jinyoung. Fuck nothing hurt him more than seeing Jinyoung looking at him so cautiously, as if he hadn’t just done the most twisted act of the century.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, someway, Jackson found his way nearly months later, almost seven months too late. Maybe it was something about losing his virginity to a girl two years of his senior during camp. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had his dick sucked by a boy at one of the summer parties. Fuck Jinyoung though, for taking away Jaebum for a trip to the woods with the Parks, or to the fact that he denied Jaebum of any summer fuck ups. So when the second year of high school come rolling, Jackson came out more tanned, not much less taller, but buffer, with a new do that had people looking. He felt so fucking powerful, even if he had religiously avoided Jaebum. And that was horrible because if it wasn’t Jaebum who he was dragging out, it was no one’s favorite hyung, Mark fucking Tuan.

Jackson would be lying, however, if he told himself that he regretted dragging Mark along. Perhaps, in some sense, Mark brought out the fuck boy Jackson had always been. Mark was one of the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the halls of their school. And it came with perks that he was a year older. That only meant Jackson had the chance to befriend equally beautiful women of Mark’s age. If it wasn’t for Mark, would he had not lose his virgin antics?

It also wasn’t like Mark was a complete bore. He had just to be encouraged and that was the easier part of having Mark around. The hardest was when he got completely drunk and Mark had to drag him out of a filmed orgy. Thank fucking hell the boy only got his shirt off. But damn that one summer changed everything Jackson was, on the inside at least. He was still the same loud student that every teacher adored, just bigger in size.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jackson may not excel in class, but he was undeniably very observant of his surroundings, especially people. Coming back to school meant he was going to meet all those upperclassmen he may or may have not made out with over the summer, and that only meant more attention and less Im Jaebum. Though, it may seemed like it didn’t bother Jaebum, he knew the latter well enough not to catch the longing gazes when Jinyoung dragged him to library while Jackson gets invited to the next biggest party of the year.

It wasn’t also surprising when he finally pretended that he stopped caring one day when he called Jaebum to meet a guy. Jinyoung’s glare was evident, but Jackson’s grin was stronger. His name was Choi Youngjae and he was interested in animals, piano, singing, and all that bullshit. He was the fresh meat Jackson exactly needed. Lost and did not know what the fuck was going on. So of course he obliged to every command and coo Jackson said, he was the hyung for the first time. Before Jaebum got comfortable with doing the same, Mark enjoyed it first. Youngjae may had been the reason why the group recoiled back to being four, well now five.

Jinyoung still had a distaste for him, but Jackson was winning, Jaebum became less of Jinyoung’s dog and more of Jackson’s bitch. Though he was careful not to make it feel as how it was, Jaebum was not one to enjoy being controlled.

“Why are you always obeying him?”

“He’s your boyfriend, not your mom. You should be able to do what you want.”

“Hyung really? You want to _study_ things you already know?”

And the best line Jackson ever mustered.

“Who the hell are you now? Talk about Jinyoung’s bitch.”

He was punched in the gut, but it worked. It fucking worked. Although perhaps Mark smacking Jaebum helped. Jackson found the bruise sexy. And he never failed to mention it to Jaebum who only snorted, but the smirk was there. And if Jackson had once felt his pants tightening, that was between him and him only.

So Jackson let Jaebum have a taste of freedom, _Jinyoung free_. And Jackson swore Jinyoung bitching was the only reason why he continued to breathe and live. There was nothing more exciting than seeing Jinyoung’s disappointment when Jaebum had to reject a simple date because Jackson already reserved all of his time. Served him right.

Jackson should have seen it coming, his infatuation with Jaebum he meant. Anything and everything he wanted to do, Jaebum had to be there or else it wouldn't be the same. Even to the point that nights where Jaebum wasn't the last person he spoke to suddenly felt wrong. And that was when Jaebum had already spent the whole day with him. Every text messages got him jumping, and ever yes to his invitation got him excited. He was Jaebum's best friend after all.

"I'd come, just buy my plane ticket."

Jaebum stretched his arms over his head as Jackson shifted in his position, sitting up right with his hands slamming against the older's bed, eyes widen in joy.

"Seriously?"

"Just as long as my mom gets to spend Christmas with me."

Jaebum had a life Jackson once called cliche. He had a deadbeat father and a mother who worked her ass off. Though the Ims never struggled, his mother was a fucking genius. Six high figures. Figures that had Jaebum's personal bank account raining in money every monthly allowances. But she was never home and Jaebum was the most precious thing to her, next to her own career. Jaebum never complained, in fact he was thankful. Because not only can the fucker pass any tests without much of glance from the materials given to him, but he can get away with anything and his mother would still dote and love him. Something Jackson's own mother had troubles doing for his own son. But that was another case of sibling rivalry he pretended didn't exist.

So it was not surprising when Jaebum's mother gave them a go to Hong Kong over their winter break, just as long as she gets a souvenir and for Jaebum not to do anything ridiculously stupid. Jaebum couldn't promise his own mother, talking about how there was so many possibilities as he ate his cereal, Jackson being served pancakes with his bleary eyes and disheveled hair. Jaebum's mother gave them both a smooch on the cheek before leaving for work. Jackson was left shook.

"Jaebum hyung. Your mom was hot."

* * *

 

Jinyoung hated the fact that he had to miss his boyfriend, but fuck him.

Hong Kong was the turning point of Jackson's life. If someone were to write a book for him, being in Hong Kong should be where it all started. There was things to do and things to try, Jackson barely recalled anything when they come back. Perhaps it was the fact that the greatest moments was when there were drunk.

Or perhaps the moment when Jackson was slammed against the door of his hotel room, shirt already half off as Jaebum clumsily works on his belt while still trying to desperately press his evident hard on against Jackson's thigh. Or perhaps the moment when Jackson shoved his tongue down the other's throat back at the hotel's elevator.

Nothing happened, though. Just a lot of dry humping, panting, three hickeys (and that was only on Jackson), and tongues playing war. Because Park Jinyoung called.

They never spoke about it. Jaebum felt guilty but Jackson only saw it as an encouragement rather than rejection. Jaebum may had given him the silent treatment during the flight back and didn't reply to his New Years greeting, and much less talked to him for the rest of the break. But the longing stare Jaebum gave him when Jackson messed with Mark's new hair cut. Deliberately ignoring Jaebum himself and kissing Mark's on the cheek one too many times, the older only kicking him once before he got used to it. Jackson pretending that Jaebum didn't exist the whole day took a toll on him but it was worth seeing how affected Jaebum got.

So when he saw a car parked in the empty dark parking lot one night at school, he rolled his eyes. He joggedto the car, opening the backseat's door and throwing his gym bag in. His hair wet from the shower, washing away all the sweat from practice.  He hopped inside the car and looked at Jaebum with a huge grin, while the latter only stared at him with a blank expression, like he was conflicted with something. Jackson's smile faltered. Jaebum didn't speak, only stared and it had Jackson feeling light headed. Jackson knew him too well to predict his downfall. Jaebum was beyond mad.

“What are you staring at?”

Jaebum stayed quiet.

“Oh fuck off Jaebum, you're the one in a committed relationship. And you kissed--”

Jackson inhaled sharply when Jaebum grabbed a fistful of his sweatshirt and reeled him in, their lips crashing. It didn't even take Jackson a full second to react as he kissed back. Before Jaebum can hesitate for a second kiss, Jackson climbed out of his seat to plant himself on Jaebum’s lap. He didn't give Jaebum a second to think, not even a second to let him catch his breath. And he was secured when Jackson's shirt came off and Jaebums hands caresses his sun kissed skin.

Then Jaebums shirt came off and when Jackson thought he was losing him to guilt again, he sunk his deep on the flesh of his shoulder and grinded his hips against his clothed crotch. Reminding Jaebum that Jackson is all his and was willing to do anything and everything for him. His fingernails scraping along Jaebum’s scalp causing a delicious groan scratching against his best friend's throat, sending chills down Jackson's spine, hips bucking involuntarily. That was new and fuck did Jackson want more.

Jackson grasps a lock of Jaebums hair and pulling him away from his throat to look at him straight in the eyes, panting hotly against each other's lips.

“Happy Birthday.”

\---

They never spoke about it, not out out of guilt. There was nothing to be guilty about in the first place. It was only cheating if Jaebum sticks it in him, he assured his best friend. Sure Jackson may have came once in his boxers, and on the sheets at the thought of the session, but that wasn’t cheating. Like charity work, they both get each other off without any revelation. Though Jackson knew Jaebum was not just a shower but a grower. He groaned at the thought of it in the middle of class.

Mark snorted and Jackson glared. Though he was glad people assumed he forgot an English word.

They never spoke about it because there was nothing to talk about. And they also didn’t do it again, they simply didn’t feel like it. Well at least not in his car. It was because of finals. It was the season of cold bitter January, holidays are over and hell welcomes them. Jackson spent most of his time in the library with stacks of borrowed textbooks and notes. Jaebum spent most of his time with his twink of a boyfriend, burying their noses in textbook. Jackson pretend there was so sexual interaction. It somewhat saddens his own dick at the thought of Jinyoung’s mouth around his man best friend’s dick. Then there was Mark who was occupied by Youngjae’s puppy instead of studying.

* * *

 

Jackson and Jaebum shared a class together, specifically fifth period. And it was one of the bullshit classes that students don’t take seriously. Even the teacher didn’t give a fuck. It was all posters and presentations that were eighty percent bullshit and twenty percent knowledge.

The rules for finals were to stay in class, stay quiet, and do not cheat. Except for fifth period.

So when Jaebum sighed loudly in the middle of the movie that was completely unrelated to the subject of the period but more of their teacher’s insistence of Captain America being better than Iron Man, he knew he was feeling irritated. Jackson eyed him as he munched on his popcorn, glancing at his notes on the table, papers filled with words even to the brim and the borders. His eyes kept following Jaebum stroll through the classroom to their favorite teacher chilling at his table.

He whispered something, the teacher nodded without recognition and then his best friend turned his head to cock his head towards the door. Jackson jumped at the chance, despite wanting to stay and shove it to their teacher’s face that Iron Man was in fact a better Avenger.

What Jackson thought would a simple innocent stroll to the vending machine was not so innocent after all. He was hauled into the bathroom, shoved into a stole and next thing he knows Jaebum’s dick in his mouth and tears were streaming down his cheek.

He felt so used.

And so hard.

“Good boy.”

Jackson came right there and there. And if there was any complaints of that event, it wasn’t for the fact that Jaebum almost made him throw up three times but for the fact that he had troubles finding lotion to mask the smell in his boxers and gum.

Jackson needed to start encouraging Jaebum to eat more citrus fruit. 

 

* * *

 

 

“One and a half more months.”

Jackson reminded everyone, making sure he had hinted everyone enough to know what to get him for his birthday.

Except Jaebum.

 

* * *

 

Three blow jobs, a dozen make outs, and four dry humping later and it was already a week from March 28th. Jackson liked keeping count.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum stayed over the day before his birthday, despite Jinyoung’s protest. Video games, booze, and heavy snacks and it was safe to say Jackson was happy to be sixteen the moment 12:00 hit.

Though he still didn’t know why Jaebum won’t kiss him, much less reveal his birthday present.

 

* * *

 

Mark and Jaebum went out to buy all the alcohols they could possibly stuff in Mark’s car, Jackson spent three agonizing hours trying to hide all the valuable furniture in his parent’s room and preparing for the party. Jinyoung only tried to uselessly organizing the snacks and hiding the stash. Youngjae ran around with the dog, again, utterly useless.

Though all Jackson can think about was his birthday present. And the way Jaebum dodged him.

 

* * *

 

One hour before the party starts, Jinyoung and Mark were figuring out ways to hide the booze and arguing over where the snack bars should be placed. Jackson didn’t care and Jaebum had been eyeing him for the past 10 minutes. Youngjae? Still being useless.

So when Jaebum dragged Jackson back in his room, no one noticed, too occupied planning or being useless. Jinyoung was still downstairs. He wasn’t expecting anything but unwrapping his present.

But who knew he’d be unwrapping the clothing off of Jaebum and revealing his present. And then his own. Jackson was then bent over the sink, legs spread apart, one hand covering his mouth because Jaebum ordered him to be quiet. Shutting his eyes tightly as he was in the brink of crying out in pain as Jaebum eased into him, not used to having anything up his ass but his fingers. But that didn’t matter to him, he told and urged himself to follow through because while the pain was almost unbearable, no matter how much lube was used, Jaebum whispering sweet nothings in his ears was worth it all.

He felt like Jaebum was all his now.

The pain was still present by the time he begged Jaebum to fuck him harder but the he couldn’t help but moan against his own hand when Jaebum jerked his hips so right and so deliciously, brushing against the most sensitive spot. He was so close and he knew Jaebum was even closer by his ragged movements.

Then there was a knock on the door, a hesitant knock. Jackson jerked up, back pressing against Jaebum’s chest, but he didn’t stop. Jackson looked back at him and he saw the determination in his eyes. He no longer wanted Jaebum to stop.

“Jackson? Jaebum?”

It was Mark.

“What?” Jaebum hissed, his hips snapped harder and Jackson’s eyes rolled back in pure pleasure.

“Jinyoung is asking for you, he said he needs help?”

Jaebum started placing wet kisses across Jackson’s shoulder, his hand slipping down pass his toned hips to his throbbing cock, wrapping his warm hand around his member. “Hyung, we need to get rid of the smell.”

Jackson quirped and he heard Mark’s shoes squeak against his wooden floor.

“Are you two...smoking?” Mark accused.

“Hyung _please_ ,” Jackson almost moaned too obviously, throwing his head back against Jaebum’s shoulder, Jaebum’s hand bringing him to pure glory as he spill his own seeds on his friend’s hand.

 

* * *

 

“You already got a hickey? It’s only been two hours!” Jinyoung laughed near his ear, breath smelling like beer as he placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. He only laughed back in all his pride, striking his mouth charming smile he can possibly muster.

Jaebum may or may have not locked themselves in his room ten minutes ago to give him an addition birthday present. And here Jinyoung is complimenting him on his skills to find someone to bone at the age of sixteen.

The fucking irony of it all.

* * *

 

 

Everything changed ever since that day. When they were dry humping and making out, Jackson never considered to be anything immoral, and he somehow convinced Jaebum to follow through with his words. Like he had always done since the beginning of their friendship. He just makes Jaebum believe he was in charge.

 But Jackson, he enjoyed this too much. Enjoy that way he can make Jaebum into a petty mess.

He loved the way he can make Jaebum laugh and throw his arm over his shoulder, secretly being possessive when he pulled him close against his chest. The way Jaebum made sure Jackson was at his best condition. He loved the way Jaebum was all or nothing with him, like without Jackson there would be no Jaebum. Loved the way Jaebum would glance at him from time to time, when he smiles at him, eat lunch with him, and even as small as loving that way he just stands in assurance and confidence. Loved it more when he wakes up with Jaebum lightly snoring, an arm lazily sprawls across Jackson’s stomach.

He just loved Jaebum.

 

* * *

 

“Mark,” Jackson suddenly chirped in the middle of a silent drive, Jaebum at the passenger side, sleeping, too tired from their recent events. He only hummed in response as he grabbed the strings of his hoodie and pulled on it, the passing street lights bothering him. “Maybe he’d like to join.”

“Join?” Jaebum mumbled, voice hoarse. “For our summer vacation?”

“No. I mean I’d like to watch you fuck him.”

“Jackson. No.” Jaebum folded his arms and turned away from Jackson, a shiver running down his spine as he hugged himself tighter. “Besides, he’d know.”

“He wouldn’t have to know if we don’t tell him.”

 

* * *

 

It was hard to capture Jaebum’s attention anymore. Much less his time. This time around it wasn’t because Jinyoung was begging for more boyfriend time, or because there were finals or tests, or even sports.

It was like he had completely forgotten Jackson’s existence unless he forced himself to exist. Jackson felt like he fell back into square one, but this time it wasn’t Jinyoung stealing him away. But unlike Jinyoung, Jaebum was still there, he still stood by Jackson side, still spoke to him, still made him laugh, and still made his heart swell. But even that comes and goes with overbearing pain that Jackson couldn’t pin point for a long while.

Until he noticed the look he gave to Mark. It was all becoming too familiar. There was no shy smiles, just a look of confidence when the older followed every damn instructions. The willingness to come to the rescue every time Mark was in the slightest of troubles. The eagerness to have Mark on his knees, face shoved into his favorite pillow. It was all too familiar and it overwhelmed Jackson.

Jackson hoped it was momentary. It was like that with Jinyoung. He always came back to Jaebum.

 

* * *

 

Jackson yelled his name as loud as he can, the brink of his eyes tearing up in what others would assume was joy. But it was all pure panic. Anxiety even. He watched Mark received his diploma with a bright smile on his face and Jackson couldn’t help but join the crowd that cheered with the seven. Jaebum, too, was yelling like there was no tomorrow, and Jinyoung clapped with a pleased smile.

Jackson clenched his fists tightly to his sides, his head spinning.

Jaebum had a fond look on his eyes, pearly teeth out in happiness. And it stung Jackson.

More so when he met eyes with Jinyoung and he mirrored the same discomfort. The same pain. And the same emptiness. Jackson quickly looked away and so did Jinyoung.

It was best to be ignorant.

It was best not to know that Jaebum was neither Jinyoung and Jackson's anymore.


End file.
